It's a boy
by emiman
Summary: When naruto is the sixth hokage and is married to hinata with a baby on the way doesn't this sound like history is repeating itself find out in this fan fic.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Naruto and Hinata were walking around the village with Sakura and Saskue.

Naruto held Hinata by her 9 month waist and beamed that big old goofy smileat anyone that came close to them,

"You know this is one of the happiest times in my life." he said looking at hinata."Aside from being married to you hinata." he said

looking at her smiling weakly."Well when is the lucky day." sakura said to the couple?

"Any day now and the Hokage will be a daddy." she said while snuggling naruto shoulder.

"Hmm." saskue said"I am jealous of you dobe." I can't wait until me and sakura have a baby.

"So when are you gonna go to the meeting tommorrow.","Garra is gonna be there."

Suddenley a Jounin came out of nowhere gave a meesage to the 20 year old hokage and

then vanished."Aw darnit!" naruto shouted as he read the message."What is it?" sakura asked," We have to go to the meeting right now instead of tommorrow something's come up."

Before he left he summoned an anbu personnel out of nowhere."Hai hokage-sama."

"Take hinata to the hokage castle for me." he said and he was off in the blink of an eye.When he reached the meeting sakura and saskue came a few seconds after him.

(after all naruto did learn some of his fathers telportation techniques.) when they sat down garra on the opposite side of the table with his advisors on his left and right.

Sakura, and Saskue stood behind him." Well i guess we need to get down to the point." garra said"the five tailed bijuu is coming to the land of fire." he said"What why didn't you warn us before!" shouted Naruto and with that tsunade came charging in saying"Naruto hinata went into labor!""It's time!" she said.

_A few hours later_

"Breathe Breathe Hinata come on you can do it sweetie!" Shouted naruto."Almost there push there you did it Hinata it's a boy!" shouted naruto brimming with tears at his beautiful baby boy.

He held him so carefully.

a few minutes later sakura and saskue came in and saw naruto sitting in the chair next to hinata who was sound asleep.

They looked at naruto who was staring outside crying looking out you could see a whitedog 100 meters tall with five tails behind him racing toward konoha.

saskue looked at how naruto looked at his son passionetly.

"You aren't gonna do what i think your gonna do are you?" he shouted.

"Shh your gonna wake her"said naruto

"isn't she gourgous when she sleeps" he said weeping.

"of course she is naruto"

"one more thing I need."

"Anything"they both said

"I need your help saskue will you help me?"


	2. I'm Alive

"of course I will you dobe."

"We have to hold the beast until hokage-sama comes"said a shinobi

Suddenly you hear SUMMONING JUTSU out of nowhere a slug a snake and a frog come out of nowhere.

Naruto holding his son now knew now how hard it must have been for his dad to do the same thing to him. He told sakura to hold Raian his baby boy who just had his umbilical cord cut.

he looked at the sleeping boy and said"take care of your mother and don't give her any trouble."," I love you more than you'll ever know." he whispered to him.

he signaled for his friends to back up a little when he was ready he asked saskue to hold the creature in a trance and to have the beast be put to sleep.

saskue did as he was asked and activated the sharingan he went close up and put the beast to a trance like state. while saskue put the monster in a trance naruto slowly started to activate the nine tails chakra until he went into the three tailed form.After that naruto activated the jutsu. suddenley the shinigami appeared behind him. he went up close and tore out the soul of the beast and placed him in his son with the jutsu.

As soon as the ordeal was over naruto said "their it's ov-",but collapsed before he could finish the sentence."Naruto" shouted sakura."Naruto please don't do this to us please" she said crying into his chest. Sobbing into him while saskue stood still with the baby looking at the sixth hokage and shed his tears for him.

When saskue saw something twitch in the corner of naruto's lip he thought his mind was hollucinating but then he saw it again , suddenley he said to sakura,"Quick Sakura check his pulse hurry!" he shouted at her while still holding the baby. Sakura looked up at saskue and heard what he said,but she thought it was pointless to do it as the jutsu killed the user almost inst-...bumb bumb...bumb bumb. she could feel his heart beat and almost collapsed he was alive,naruto was alive.

Sorry for short chapter needed to go to sleep tired(snore) lol jk anyway wanted to get this one out of way please send reviews so i can improve this story thanks Emiman


	3. The Choice

"Out of our way people." shouted saskue as he held naruto in his arms with sakura holding the baby. sakura still couldn't believe but naruto was alive his breathing was scattered and random, but he was alive.

When they got to the hospital sakura got a nurse to go get tsunade and told her to meet her in the surgery room.when naruto got in a bed they went to work first hooking him up to a respirator and also life support and then went into the E.R and started to heal him at once.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Saskue where am I?" hinata asked as she woke up slowly "Where is Naruto?","where is my Raian?" "Shh sh sh." saskue said "Naruto just used the jutsu to seal the spirit into Raian." he said trying to suth her. "He did what!" she said astonished ,"So that's it then my naruto is gone." she said solomenly."Hinata Naruto isn't dead." saskue said "He is still in surgery."

Saskue told her what happened and how he used the fox's chakra to substitute his own chakra for the jutsu.After he got done telling her sakura came in obviously tired after all the work she had to do."How is he sakura." asked hinata obviously worried."Don't worry Hinata Naruto and Raian are fine.","Raian just needed to be checked out,the doctors say he will be just fine." She said in fact here he is right now she said as the door opened up and her baby was brought in by a nurse. When the nurse let hinata hold Raian he cooed quietly as he was transfered to her.she smilied as she saw he woke up and had the bluest eyes just like his father. She smilied and had tears fall as her little baby looked up at her so lovingly.

when naruto was out of surgery the nurses pushed him into hinata's room and hooked up the wires into his arms and his arms.When hinata woke up the next morning she heard Raian crying early in the morning. She picked him up and brushed her eyes awake and saw naruto next to her sleeping the morning away.

"Where am I." sadi naruto to no one in paticular as he woke up to total darkness."**You Know sometimes it's good to hear your stupid voice**."said a familiar voice to him.

"Is that you Kyuubi." said naruto looking at nothing in paticular.**"No It's the tooth-fairy stuck in your head asking you nicely to let me out so i can spread toothy cheer."**the fox said in a sarcastic tone.**"Of course it's me how else did you escape the clutches of death."**"Where am I? how did I get here?." naruto said as his eyes started to adjust to the light coming from somewhere far off."**You are in limbo." **"Limbo what's limbo." naruto asked puzzlingly."**If you let me finish my explanation I will tell you what limbo is.**"

Limbo is where you are stuck between the world of the living and the world of the dead." the fox stated. You are here because you are in a coma.":**Now I will tell you this I helped you survive by giving you some of my chakra to support your body,but now I will give you a choice in this world you can summon a dorway to other beings**." the fox said pausing to make sure naruto was still with him."**Right now my chakra is helping your body recover now see that blue door way over their." **he said,"**It's the gateway to your body."**

**"Now see the white door and the black door on the left and right of the blue door."**

**"Those are the doors to two different worlds the one on the left the white one leads to where all life's that have had a nice life go to, the one to the right the black one leads to the shinigami dimension where your father is."**

**"Your mother is in the left."**

**"Now I only have enough chakra to bring you back from one of those worlds but I can give you more to send you back here and into your body.""**Why are you telling me this." asked naruto still confused.

"**I can bring you to where one of your parents is but only one after you visit that person you must come back to your body, or you can return to your body and you will forget about this offer that I have told you about if you chose to see one of your parents you will remember what happens when you talk to them however you will be granted a short time to see them so chose carefully**.""**The choice is yours**."


End file.
